Flexible abrasive articles are widely used in consumer and industrial sanding and finishing applications. Substrates commonly used in these applications include, for example, wood materials such as moldings, raised panels, carvings, and flutings, as well as painted and gel coated materials such as automotive and marine exteriors. The flexibility of these abrasive articles allows them to conform to substrates that have curved, recessed, or otherwise complex surfaces.
Printed flexible abrasives offer further benefits to both manufacturers and consumers. The ability to impart an image to an abrasive can enhance its appearance and provide branding or promotional information. The inclusion of printed information can also be effective in communicating technical details to the end user, such as its grit size. Printing ornamental and functional images directly on the abrasive is often preferred over placing such images on product packaging because these products can easily become separated from their packaging.